Super Monkey Fan Club
is the final upgrade of Path 2 for the Dart Monkey in Bloons TD 5. Its special ability can turn up to 10 nearby Dart Monkeys into Super Monkeys for 15 seconds. This upgrade costs $6,800 on Easy, $8,000 on Medium, $8,640 on Hard, and $9,600 on Impoppable. This ability covers the entire screen, but only converts the 10 nearest to it. It takes 50 seconds for the ability to recharge. The rate of fire also stacks to up to twice as fast as a regular Super Monkey. In BTD6 this is the 4th upgrade on Path 2. It is virtually the same, with the same prices as BTD5. One difference from BTD5 is that the Super Monkey Fan Club monkey attack slightly faster, about ~33% faster than Very Quick Shots. Another difference is that once bought, there is an initial 20 second period before usage, alongside a 50-second cooldown once activated. The ability lasts for 10 seconds and does not increase the range of any affected Dart Monkeys, unlike BTD5. Ability Cooldown Index The Super Monkey Fan Club ability has a cooldown index of about 0.30 on BTD 5 flash. In BTD6, the cooldown index is 0.20. Unlocking The upgrade is unlocked at Rank 19 for Bloons TD 5. In BMC, it has to be researched through the Monkey Academy, and also requires the Special Buildings Super Monkey Fan Clubhouse to be built. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Super Monkey Fan Club affects Spike-o-pults and Juggernauts. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) 3.2 Super Monkey Fan Club no longer affects Spike-o-pults or Juggernauts. 4.1 Super Monkey Fan Club ability duration decreased (15 seconds → 11). Update History (BTD6) 12.0 Super Monkey Fan Club's boosts do not stack with Total Transformation. Trivia BTD5 *If there is a nearby Dart Monkey with up to tier 2 upgrades and the player uses Super Monkey Fan Club before upgrading the Dart Monkey into a Spike-O-Pult or Juggernaut, the Spike-O-Pult will launch spiked balls at Super Monkey speed. But if you use it again, the Spike-O-Pult won't be affected by it. It can only be used once unless sold and rebought, but it's very powerful. *The sound the game makes when the player activates Super Monkey Fan Club is the same sound used in Bloons 2 when the player activates a Level Skip or Super Monkey and in Co-op Mode in Bloons Tower Defense 5 when another player is found. *When the player uses the Super Monkey Fan Club ability, the stronger Dart Monkeys take priority to be transformed into Super Monkeys. This does not apply to Dart Monkeys that have upgraded to Spike-O-Pult or Juggernaut. *It is the first upgrade of all bloons games (inclusive non-BTD Games) that turns a tower into another tower. *The Super Monkey Fan Club Ability is stronger than the regular Super Monkey because the darts pierce through 4 bloons. **Also, the transformed Dart Monkeys have the range of an x/1 Super Monkey (without temple upgrade), and if the Premium Upgrade Splodey Darts is used, the darts explode. *There was a glitch where if a Dart Monkey had the Triple Darts upgrade when turned into a Super Monkey, it would fire three darts, but it has since been patched. *In the official description, monkeys is misspelt "monkies". *In BTD5 iOS, when the power is activated near a Juggernaut or Spike-O-Pult, it will turn into a Super Monkey, but it will also throw Spiked Balls at the bloons sometimes. *Clicking on a Dart Monkey when it's a Super Monkey will say it's a Dart Monkey because it really is. *A 2-x monkey affected by the ability can detect camo bloons even if it is just in the range of the x-4 monkey *It requires 4 Dart Monkeys (or 2 Dart Monkeys and High Energy Beacon) to keep this ability activated all the time as it lasts 15 seconds, and the individual cooldown time is 50 seconds. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile and Bloons Monkey City Mobile Spike-O-Pults and Juggernauts can be transformed into Super Monkeys by this ability, but will only shoot darts hypersonically. The spiked balls will still be fired at regular intervals. It used to happen in Bloons TD Battles Mobile, but it was patched in update 3.2. *A Dart Monkey affected by more than two of this ability at the same time can cause lag. ** Therefore, if there are more than 1 Super Monkey Fan Club Monkeys on BTD5 online, activating an ability will not transform 10 Dart Monkeys into Super Monkeys. (This may be a glitch) *If looked closely, Super Monkey Fan Club Monkeys that are not affected or not using its own ability has a passive effect of increasing it's attack speed/rate. *On BTD5 Mobile, the description incorrectly states that the ability only lasts for 10 seconds. *In the flash versions of the BTD games (this is not present on mobile as it will wear out the ability), if you use the ability of Super Monkey Fan Club and then sell one of the affected dart monkeys just before the effect of the ability will wear off all of the remaining affected Dart Monkeys will remain Super Monkeys for unlimited amount of time. This also stacks with Super Juggernaut Fan Club glitch. *The range of a Dart Monkey decreases with this upgrade and has also been seen to increase. **This is best seen through a Monkey Beacon Monkey Village, and with Enhanced Eyesight. BTD6 *In BTD5, the Super Monkeys summoned by Super Monkey Fan Club are exactly the same sprites (including the size of the sprite) as the normal Super Monkey. In BTD6, such Super Monkeys are instead the size of Dart Monkeys. The Super Monkey Fan Club summoner keeps retains its normal headgear, to distinguish from other summoned Super Monkeys. *The Super Monkey Fan Club activation sound effect is a sports crowd sound effect. *Crossbow Monkeys and Spike-O-Pults cannot be transformed by this ability. *This is the only upgrade that have a gender in the description and the second monkey (not including hero) that hase a known gender. **The other one is wizard monkey, due to its name *The Super Monkeys are affected by Tier 1 and Tier 2 upgrades. A group of 2-2-0 or 0-2-2 monkeys with SMFC will do about twice as much damage as a group of 0-0-0 monkeys. Gallery Super Monkey Fan Club Icon.png|BTD5 Upgrade Icon Super Monkey Fan Club Monkey.png|BTD5 Artwork Imagesmfc.jpeg|Bloons Monkey City artwork Dart Monkey - sp2-4.png|In-Game (BTD5) smfc small1.png|Normal 2/3 Dart Monkey smfc small2.png|Evidence of decreased range in SMFC upgrade smfcbig1.png|Normal 2/3 Dart Monkey smfcbig2.png|Evidence of increased range in SMFC upgrade SUPER!.png|Super Monkey Fan Club Ability activated SMFG GLITCH.JPG|Range boost from stacking ability Screen Shot 2012-06-17 at 7.57.44 AM.png|Range boost + hyperspeed Juggernaut HYPER SPIKEOPULT.png|Range Boost + Hyperspeed spikeopult superJuggernautFanClub.PNG|Super Juggernaut Fanclub Fan Club 6.png|BTD6 Artwork supermonkeyfanclubphotoshop.png|BTD6 Super Monkey Fan Club artwork, photoshopped IMG_4071.PNG|Super Monkey Fan Club activated multiple times, with a mix of active and inactive SMFC members Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Dart Monkey Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Special Abilities Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades